guardian angel
by silvergolddragon
Summary: Angels are starting to lose ground against the Fallen of the underworld. An oracle told the Leaders of both species that a being of both worlds born on earth would help one deft the other but one major detail she forgot is that the boy would need love not lies. Now the race for the Angels and the Fallen take place but will love form between two people with broken hearts in this war
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Angel

Yami Sennen was running from some bullies that were picking on some underclassmen. Ushio -the leader of the gang- had enough of Yami meddling in things that didn't concern him "Boys we got some salmon to catch." _'I hate that nickname.'_ Yami ran into an alley but was caught by two of Ushio's gang members. They grabbed his arms and shoved him to his knees and held his arms behind his back. "Really Ushio you knew I was coming this way but it took you this long to catch me." Yami taunted. Ushio angry with the taunt punches Yami then kicked him hard in the head Yami passed out from the force alone _'Someone please help me.'_ "Tie him up and bring him to the hide out we have something overdue and I think it's time he paid the price. I'm sure the Lady would like a new toy after all Yami is as pure as can be."

The bullies tied Yami up and blindfolded him as they dragged him to an abandoned warehouse hooking Yami to a crane hook lifting him off the ground. Crimson amethyst eyes opened to be surrounded by a purple and black smoke "where am I?"

"You are in the shadow realm young master." Yami saw a mage in purple armor but couldn't see his face. "You are in grave danger should those demons get your magic. There is a name you can call for and he will help you in your greatest time of need. When you are awake call out his name once you are alone." the Mage started to fade from his sight as he started to wake _'call out his name when you are alone Yami.'_ he was then plunged into darkness.

Pain from his arms shot through him as he figured out what was going on. _'OK I'm hanging in air, blindfolded, and surrounded by Ushio's crew great just my day.'_ "I wonder what kind of magic he has because I can't wait to consume the magic he wields. Then we can make him our pet with his spirit broken from the Lady Anzu. She will break his heart in more ways than one." Yami overheard one of the goons say _'I am so glad I'm not into women.'_ "Lower him down before he wakes up I need to put on his new leash and muzzle." _'What are you up to now Ushio?'_

Yami was lowered and he pretended to be still out of it. One of the goons pulled his head back by his hair and a cold metal collar clamped down on his neck as the jingle of chairs was the leash. his jaw was then grabbed as a thumb traced over his lips "fair skin and rose red lips a true beauty too bad we don't get any once lady Anzu is done with you." lips crashed into his in a lust filled kiss then a ball was shoved into his mouth and straps from it was buckled shut behind his head. "Music player and headphones get now." Ushio took the headphones and placed then over Yami's ears and plugged them into the player turning it to the maximum volume. The music was so loud Yami couldn't think straight much less known what Ushio was going to do next.

Ushio then had his fun breaking in Yami's body _'They will...pay for...this one...day I promise... you that.'_ Yami then fell unconscious as Ushio only pulled up Yami's pants leaving his shirt open as he hit Yami with a whip until he saw blood. He then took off the headphones and ball gag leaving the blindfold. "Everyone it's time to put the pet to bed." he cut Yami down as Yami fell in a heap on the floor. Two goons dragged Yami off to a horse stable using it as a makeshift cage with his hands and feet bound then locked to a chain on the wall. Yami awoke in the middle of the night looking at a very bright star "I call the name Atem." Yami was engulfed in light then blacked out once again. Unaware that his life has just changed and trials will form from the gods to see if the world will be in the hands of light or shadow.

The star then fell toward earth and a figure emerged from the light as white wings flapped to keep him in air. _'Who has called me?'_ a whisper on the wind blew near his ear "I call the name Atem." rose red eyes widened no one had called him before and never by name but that family had known his real name. "Kuribow…" a brown puff ball with green arms and claws popped to existence before him "… find the boy and I will follow." as Atem raced through the sky getting closer he could already feel the agony Yami was in. They arrived at the old barn near the warehouse as the agony and pain dulled to Atem's senses. He hid his wings and pulled out his gun Black Rose from its holster seeing Ushio second in command of the Fallen Guardians last time they battled was 2,000 years ago.

"Up to your old tricks again Ushio still no better than you were five millennial ago when you were under my guidance. You have greatly disappointed me taking something mortals cherish the most despicable thing you've done yet." Atem said with anger in his tone as his voice was amplified and rebounded through the building. Atem sent Kuribow on a scouting mission to find and assess how Yami was doing. Kuribow went through the gap between the beam and door seeing Yami. Eighteen days had passed since the call and Yami looked horrible he was covered in a thin lair of ice as the chains wrapped around his body cut the exposed skin, bruises, cuts, and a few broken bones were present on his body. A gag was in his mouth as he was breathing slowly shaking every so often. Kuribow floated down and broke the chains and replaced the rags with warm clothes careful of the broken bones.

Meanwhile Atem was having a showdown with Ushio as he hit him in the shoulder, leg, and arm. Ushio only clipped his shoulder leaving a cut as well as some of his fringe. The next shot was of concentrated magic enough to knock out an elephant for a few days and it hit Ushio with enough force to knock him out instantly. Atem spun his gun then blew out the smoke from the tip before spinning it into his holster. Atem then opened the door to see Kuribow cuddled in Yami's arms keeping Yami warm. Yami's cheeks were flush with fever as Atem got closer and picked Yami up into his arms before flying off to Yami's home the game shop.


	2. note

If you want more chapters in any of the stories please please leave some kind of comment I really want to know what you're all thinking even if it's just a grammar mistake I really don't want to put these up and just leave them to get covered in dust unfinished like on ao3

Thank you and Happy New Year Silver out :)


End file.
